


Kinktober requests fills

by kiki_92



Series: Kiki's kink delivery [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Cock, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Hand Jobs, Hide and Seek, Licking, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Makeouts, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: A place to stash the fills for the kink requests! It's all straight up smut and no plot ;)EDIT: List of contents updated with the newest requests, check chapter 1 for details (tags will be added as I update each chapter)





	1. Index

I'm doing kinktober in my own way! :D

That is, I opened requests for a pairing plus a kink and I'll be dishing out small ficlets for those requests. The list is:

 

  1. Montagne/Doc + lingerie & rimming
  2. Bandit/Glaz + Dom/sub play & rough blowjobs
  3. Jäger/Fuze + praise kink & vibrators
  4. Lion/Jäger + rough sex & dirty talk
  5. Castle/Maverick + sex in a public place
  6. Bandit/Jäger + milking (prostate milking in this case)
  7. Vigil/Blackbeard + topping from the bottom (power bottom Blackbeard)
  8. Blitz/Bandit + bondage (anon didn't specify kink, so I chose)
  9. Jackal/Buck + licking and biting
  10. Bandit/Jäger + manhunt/chasing (Bandit chasing Jäger with the aid of Jackal's Eyenox)
  11. Doc/Lion + cock worship and creampie
  12. Smoke/Mute + toys or shower sex



****** In numbers 5 & 6 I chose the pairing cause either no pairing was specified, or the anon(s) gave me _carte blanche_ in that regard.

  
Technically it already is the  **1st of October** , so happy kinking my friends! Onwards with the first one :D  
Since most of those are already written, I'll update more or less frequently ~~I hope~~

Also letting you know, there will be an additional story (yes, of course it will be Glaz/Kapkan ~~favoritism what?~~ xD), but since that one is getting lengthier than these requests, it will be posted separatedly.


	2. Montagne/Doc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: author’s pick! Doc in lingerie getting ravished (it also has rimming)
> 
> Thanks to [darren-c00k/unco-chang](https://darren-c00k.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this! :D

The lace covering him felt strange, so unlike his normal underwear. Doc fought down a shiver, although he had to admit the room was nicely heated since Montagne had a tendency to get cold easily. Doc wasn't shy, but standing there in sheer lingerie would be pretty nerve-wracking if it wasn't for Montagne's amazed expression.

“Please, turn around, _mon ange,”_ Montagne asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Doc obliged, twirling slowly to show off his outfit. The flimsy black knickers came accompanied by an equally sheer bra, the small cups flat against his chest and the lace only partially hiding his pebbled nipples. Because Doc wasn't someone who half-assed anything, he finished the ensemble with a garter, stockings and high heeled shoes. Learning how to walk gracefully on those had taken practice and asking Twitch for help, but it had all been worth it just for the way Montagne looked at him when he'd come out of the bathroom like this, mouth open in shock.

Montagne put his hands on Doc's ass, caressing it with reverence before trailing his fingers over the garter belt. He hummed in appreciation, bending down for a kiss full of promise, brimming with barely contained passion.

“I see you liked my surprise then?” Doc couldn't help asking. Montagne's laugh tickled against his neck.

“You're going to lay on the bed and let me take care of you.” Montagne didn't leave any room for rebuttals, already steering Doc toward the mattress.

Montagne loomed over him, claiming his mouth while his hands played with the lace covering his crotch. The trail of soft kisses going down his neck was often interrupted by Montagne coming back to claim his lips, all the while stroking over his ever increasing bulge.

“I think you got the wrong size, this barely covers you _mon amour.”_ Montagne emphasized his point grinding his hand on his erection. Doc’s choked moan was exactly the reaction he was looking for.

Spreading his legs was the correct decision, since Montagne lay down on the space between them, bracketed by Doc's stocking clad legs. He kissed and licked the exposed skin, studiously avoiding the tent he had just been fondling seconds ago. It was delightful and pure torture. Doc complained uselessly, asking Montagne to please do something. His answer was an indulgent smile and a soft reassurance. Montagne's fingers slipped beneath his knees, hooking his legs over Montagne's shoulders. At last, he lavished attention where Doc wanted him to, placing wet, open mouthed kisses over his still covered cock. The fine fabric quickly dampened with a mix of his precum and Montagne's saliva, and while it felt wonderful, it wasn't nearly enough.

“Hmm, more Gilles,” Doc pleaded, ”I want more.”

“More?” Montagne feigned surprise. He tugged the lacy piece of clothing aside, exposing his hole. “If you insist.”

The first touch of the wet tongue against the pucker of muscle was a shock, but Doc quickly eased into it, moaning loudly as Montagne worked him open just with his devilish tongue. At the same time, Montagne grasped Doc’s heavy and leaking cock, tugging at it slowly without ever stopping from lavishing attention to his entrance. At that moment, Doc could believe in the existence of a Deity, as he babbled his thanks to whatever god existed. His orgasm hit him like a freight train, driving the air out of him while he gasped in ecstasy. Montagne kept working on him all the while, prolonging the wonderful sensation until Doc couldn’t see straight. The lace knickers were drenched with his release, sticking to his skin, but he couldn’t summon the will to care.

“You look perfect like this, Gus,” Montagne told him, kissing his thigh. A soft smile bloomed on Doc’s face, as it always happened when Montagne got sentimental, which was surprisingly often.

“Now it’s my turn to take care of you.” Doc planned on showing Montagne how much he meant to him as well, and return the favour. He’d be damned if he was letting his lover go away unsatisfied.


	3. Bandit/Glaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kinktober you say??? If I may send an early request for either Bandit/Glaz or KapGlaz sub/dom play? :3~ // asked by [Ruaniamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruaniamh), who specifically requested for sub Glaz since that’s not how I usually roll xD
> 
> Thanks to [darren-c00k/unco-chang](https://darren-c00k.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this! :D

“Is there something you need, Master?” Glaz asked, head bowed slightly and acting demure. 

Bandit raked his eyes over the naked Russian lustfully, eagerly anticipating the rest of the afternoon. It wasn't a common occasion that Glaz agreed to play this game, but it was Bandit’s favorite. The rush of having the sniper begging and submitting to him was nearly better than any of the sex they had, and the sex was phenomenal. 

He pretended to think about the question , as if he wasn't already hard and ready to have Glaz worship his cock. “You don't sound too enthusiastic,” Bandit drawled, knowing well it was a lie. “Why don't you convince me that you really want to serve your Master?”

Glaz took that as a cue to kneel on the floor, looking up at Bandit for permission to touch him before he unzipped his trousers. A single nod was enough to have Glaz taking out Bandit's cock from the confines of his jeans, stroking its base and sucking the head like it was a goddamn lollipop. The sniper’s wicked tongue circled the crown of his dick and poked softly at the slit. Fuck, he was so good with his mouth. The teasing didn't last for long, since Glaz loved sucking cock and wasted no time deepthroating him.  Bandit tensed up at the sudden rush of pleasure, the wetness and suction over his cock was just perfect. He swiped his thumb over Glaz’s outstretched lips and the stubble in his jaw. 

“Good, now I can start to believe you really are a good little slave.” Being out of breath didn't stop Bandit from running his mouth, as always. Glaz answered with a downright filthy moan around his cock. 

Holding Glaz’s face between his hands, Bandit thrust in and out of the sniper’s mouth, pushing deeper each time until he was face fucking him, his cock hitting the back of Glaz’s throat with every thrust. Glaz gagged but didn't ask Bandit to stop not even once, saliva trailing down his chin and hands holding onto Bandit’s thighs, moaning like he was the one getting the blowjob of his life. He looked up at Bandit, those impossibly blue eyes peeking from beneath his eyelashes, clouded with desire. It was Bandit’s number one weakness, having the sniper look at him while he had Bandit’s dick on his mouth.

Warmth spread over Bandit's body and he came down Glaz’s throat, his vision blacking out for a few seconds. Glaz swallowed his load, humming contentedly until the simulation was too much for Bandit and commanded him to stop. The sniper obeyed instantly, drawing back and easing Bandit's cock out of his mouth with a wet sound. His cheeks were flushed, his lips were red and puffy from the abuse, and Bandit wanted to bite and devour them until Glaz begged him to stop. He looked debauched, his cock hard and jutting proudly in front of him, yet he refrained from touching himself without his Master’s permission. Perhaps a reward was due, eventually.

“Get into the bed, I want to see how you prepare yourself to be fucked.”

Ever obedient, he rose from his kneeling position with a smile before going to the bed as commanded. Bandit needed some time before he could get it up again, so he was going to have some fun playing with the sniper’s ass, and if he continued to be good, he’d reward him by fucking him. And then he’d fuck him again with a dildo or with his fingers, to keep him orgasming again and again until he begged Bandit to stop. Bandit could feel his cock filling up again, giving a half-interested twitch at those plans. Good. However, there was no rush, he had the whole evening to enjoy his lovely slave, and Bandit intended to enjoy him  _ thoroughly _ .


	4. Jäger/Fuze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: JagerFuze and praise kink for kinktober (●´ω｀●) // asked by [fivu](http://fivu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks to [darren-c00k/unco-chang](https://darren-c00k.tumblr.com/) for beta reading! (yes, again xD)

Fuze should have known it was a bad idea to agree to test one of Jäger’s projects without asking any question, but he couldn't say no to Jager when he looked so excited about it. 

He didn’t find odd that this project required him to go to the German’s bedroom, since both kept their equipment and small, relatively safe projects in their respective rooms. And when Jäger started kissing him, he got too sidetracked kissing back to wonder about anything else. Fuze admitted Jäger played him like a fiddle, getting him riled up and horny, so when he asked Fuze to lay down on the bed and let him suck his thick cock, Fuze went with it willingly. Make no mistake, Jäger made good on his promise and sucked his dick with unparalleled enthusiasm, tongue playing with his frenulum and one of his hands wrapped around the base of his cock jerking him off. However, when Fuze thought he was about to come, balls drawn tight and dripping precum on Jäger’s tongue, the German stopped.

“Marius, what…?” Fuze’s momentary confusion was quickly swiped away when he felt a slick finger against his entrance.

“Just tell me if it’s too much,  _ ja _ ?” Jäger’s worry was touching, if misplaced. Fuze could handle a finger, even the second one he added later. “You’re doing wonderful,  _ liebling _ .”

A most curious warmth spread over his face and lower belly at Jäger’s words. Fuze squirmed, not knowing how to answer to that. The fingers felt nice, Jäger rubbing the pads of his fingers inside him until he found that one spot that made Fuze groan and spread his legs wider. Jäger cooed at him and kept softly abusing that spot until Fuze was grasping at the bedsheets. 

“You look so good my love, so ready for more.” Jäger withdrew his fingers and fumbled with something out of Fuze’s view. 

The cold and lubed tip of a toy breaching him, the rubbery texture of it different from the warm fingers from before. It also was wider than Jäger’s slender fingers. 

“That's it  _ liebling,  _ you're doing so well.” Fuze couldn't parse if the euphoria washing over him was because of Jäger’s litany of praise or because of the toy he was pushing deeper inside him. 

Then it started vibrating, the gentle stimulation sending him into overdrive. Fuze squirmed, trying to get some attention as well on his aching erection, but Jager held him down by the hips. 

“I modified the vibration settings, let's see how far you can get.”  Jäger seemed out of breath, but Fuze wasn’t sure if he was even breathing. The vibration increased another notch. 

“Marius, I can't,” Fuze moaned and thrashed in place. His cock lay dark and impossible hard against his belly, twitching and dribbling precum. 

“Just a bit more, that's it, I'm so proud of you for getting this far already.” Jager’s encouragement was accompanied by the sound of a zipper. 

He made a titanic effort to look at his boyfriend, who was jerking off and looking at Fuze like he wanted to devour him. Jager increased the vibration of the toy again and Fuze opened his mouth in a silent scream. He could feel the vibration everywhere, the pressure against his prostate sending shocks of intense pleasure through his whole body. 

“Such a good boy you are, my  _ liebling,  _ you didn't even try to touch yourself.” In all honesty, the possibility hadn't even crossed Fuze’s mind, since he was too busy being overwhelmed by the sensations spreading all over him. Jager got closer to him, sliding his cock against Fuze’s and stroking both of them roughly. “Oh God, you look perfect Shu.”

Ultimately, it was Jager’s words what pushed him over the edge. He shot his release all over their cocks while Jager kept stroking until he came too, his semen mixing with Fuze’s and making a mess over his stomach.

“What did you think of my project?” Jäger panted against his neck. “Are the modifications satisfactory?”

Fuze was pretty sure he would not be able to talk or think for a while, so he’d call it a smashing success. However, next time he was so going to make Jäger try his own invention.


	5. Lion/Jäger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: how about some lion/jager? i feel like they have a lot of potential because theyre both so cocky and arrogant that if they were on a mission together or something of the like theyd hardly be able to stand eachother and i wuv it, but honestly feel free to interpret the ship however you like. As for kinks, tbh i have no biiig preferences but if you could throw some dirty talk or just them generally being rough with eachother in there thatd be great // asked by [commandmission](http://commandmission.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks to both [maxim-basuda](https://maxim-basuda.tumblr.com/) & [darren-c00k/unco-chang](https://darren-c00k.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this chapter <3

Jäger could feel the anger radiating off of Lion, his sour expression only accentuating the _Fuck you_ vibe he had right now. Well, that was his own damn problem, wasn’t it? Jäger had just been doing his job, as they all did, to ensure the mission was a success. He might have been a little daring, but they all took risks in those situations. He couldn’t understand why Lion was making such a big deal out of it.

The angry stares and silent treatment extended through the rest of day. When Lion came to ask Twitch to repair his drone, the air in the workshop was thick with glances and fleeting looks when Jäger thought the other wasn’t looking. Lion’s adamant refusal to even look at him was childish and irritating, and Jäger wanted to yell at him because it was getting to his nerves. He would have never guessed he’d miss Lion’s company so much, since the Frenchman usually came to watch him work while Twitch tinkered with his drone. Twitch absolutely despised having anyone peering over her shoulder while she worked, while Jäger didn’t mind at all explaining what he was doing or the ideas that popped in his mind as he progressed in his projects. He was also one hundred percent sure Lion didn’t understand half of what he said, and yet he always looked delighted and awed at Jäger’s explanations. Not today, though. It shouldn’t have stung as much as it did.

Lion kept radiating anger and refusing to talk to Jäger the next day as well. Deciding that enough was enough, that night Jäger went to put an end to this ridiculous game Lion was playing. He strode into the Frenchman’s room like a whirlwind, irritated by the whole situation.

“Okay, what the hell is your problem?” Jäger could have begun their conversation in a less confrontational way, but he was tired of playing around.

“ _My_ problem?” Lion growled and whirled around as if he couldn’t believe Jäger’s words. “ _Your_ problem is that you’re too damn reckless. Have you forgotten your role isn’t to meet the enemy headfirst during a siege but defend an area?”

“My recklessness, as you call it, saved the mission the other day,” Jäger hissed back at him. “If I hadn’t gone to find where the remaining hostiles were, they would have detonated that bomb.”

“You could have died!” Lion exploded, clenching his fists until his knuckles went white. “You put yourself at unnecessary risk. Nobody was covering you, and the rest of the team was on the other side of the building!”

That was actually a good point, but ultimately it didn’t matter, what was done was already done. Knowing that Lion’s anger was born of worry unleashed a strange warmth in Jäger’s chest. However, the unabated frustration still festering inside him bubbled up. “Wow, one could almost think you actually care about someone.”

“Fuck you.” It had been a low blow and they both knew it. Jäger wished he could take it back as soon as the words were out, but before he could apologize Lion had crashed their lips together, taking his mouth in a rough kiss.

Too stunned to react, Jäger remained frozen in the spot until Lion stopped kissing him. Then, as soon as he started to apologize, he grabbed the Frenchman by the front of his shirt and kissed him back. It wasn’t gentle, all the frustration and remaining aggression in them bled into their actions. Jäger bit Lion’s lip hard enough to make him yelp, and the next second Lion had hoisted him up, his hands grabbing Jäger’s thighs, and smashed him against the nearest wall, all without breaking the kiss. Jäger crossed his legs around Lion’s waist, tight as a vice and forcing him even closer.

“Can’t wait to suck your cock until I make you spill in my mouth.” Jäger’s bold words made Lion splutter and blush. It was oddly adorable, and a convenient weakness to exploit. “Or maybe you’d prefer to throw me in the bed and fuck me until I can’t walk?”

Lion took the last part as a suggestion and dumped him on the bed. Jäger was surprised to see Lion had condoms and lube stashed in his nightstand, but seeing how he reacted to the kiss, perhaps he wasn’t as much of a prude as Jäger had thought. It was a promising sign at least. He fingered himself open in a haste and then pounced Lion, tackling him down against the mattress. Lion’s growls and the way he nearly forced Jäger to sit on his stiff cock only served to further heighten his arousal.

He rode Lion’s dick with the same passion he put in all tasks he enjoyed, moaning with abandon every time the French attacker grabbed his waist and roughly pulled him down. It was a delightful struggle and Jäger came as soon as Lion started stroking his cock. But they were far from done. Lion just changed their positions, pinning Jäger against the bed while he fucked the overstimulated German. The slower thrusts and the feverish love bites Lion left on Jäger’s neck soon reignited his desire. He gave back as good as he received, raking his nails down Lion’s back whenever he pushed against his sweet spot, adding a love bite  on his collarbone for every hickey Lion put on his skin. Jäger could feel Lion clinging to him as he rode him, roaring like his call sign indicated. They were both close, Jäger could feel his own animalistic growl building up, spilling out of him as he came all over Lion’s chest. The Frenchman grabbed his waist and slammed Jäger down on his cock again, screaming in ecstasy too.

Afterwards, when Jäger lay on the bed spent and aching but satisfied, the only thought circling his mind was that this was the best way he’d found to settle an argument. Since both Lion and  he were quarrelsome persons, he foresaw many late nights settling their disputes in bed. Jäger had no complaints at all about that.


	6. Castle/Maverick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I have a mighty need for one of the operators getting a handjob in a public place, surrounded by friends, ship up to your taste :3c // Ship I chose was Castle/Maverick (cause I wanted to write them but had no kink for them, so it all works out beautifully xD)
> 
> Thanks to [darren-c00k/unco-chang](https://darren-c00k.tumblr.com/) for beta reading! ^_^

Sunday night was movie night at the SWAT quarters. They usually watched cheesy science fiction flicks that Pulse loved and Thermite loved to mock, even though he knew them all by heart as much as Pulse did. The Seals often joined them, and Blackbeard quickly acquired the self-imposed title of “popcorn master”. Valkyrie and Ash sat together and complained about the impractical miniskirts and high heels the heroines often wore, and for the second round they picked an equally cheesy action movie that had everyone arguing about how possible or impossible the explosions were. 

Maverick was invited to join them since the beginning, but he didn't start showing up until he and Castle got officially together. It was the perfect excuse to cuddle on one of the couches, as they were doing right now. They were on the third movie of their marathon, since Blackbeard insisted on watching a classic. Due to the late hour and the calmer pace of the film, half of the people in the room were dozing if not outright asleep. Maverick was laying on the couch, Castle hugging him from behind, and a soft blanket covering them both. After so long in Afghanistan, he had trouble getting used to a colder climate. Thankfully, Castle didn’t mind the blanket nor the cuddling.

For a while he thought Castle had also fallen in the clutches of Morpheus, but then a hand skimmed over his waist, burrowing beneath his shirt. Castle’s fingers drew circles and idle patterns on his skin, making Maverick forget about the movie. He pushed back like an affectionate cat, trying to convey he liked being petted, and it was then he noticed the hard bulge pressing against his lower back. Oh, that was interesting. He had a terrible idea he couldn’t wait to try out. 

Slowly grinding against it made Castle exhale loudly. The fingers on his waist stilled for a moment, but he didn’t try to squirm away so Maverick continued moving. It was a blessing the blanket was covering them, although the darkness of the room also helped conceal their activities.

Growing bolder, Castle pushed his groin back against his ass. Maverick could feel how hard he was getting just from this and it was turning him on like crazy. If they were alone, he’d be already straddling Castle. Alas, they weren’t, so that was not possible. However, even if it was Maverick who started, Castle quickly took control of the situation and slipped a hand down his pants, slowly fondling Maverick’s cock into full hardness. A rustling sound made them both stop, afraid they had been found out, but it was only Blackbeard reaching for the popcorn bowl he had left on the floor.

Eyes trained on the flickering images on the TV, Maverick fought to not moan as Castle kept expertly stroking his cock. It would be a slow torture but he could probably come like this, with Castle keeping him at the edge for the whole movie until the end, slowly grinding against him the whole time until he would cum too. Or perhaps he’d let Maverick orgasm and later they’d go for a second round, just like the last time. His fantasies were accompanied by Castle thumbing the ridge of his cock, playing with the droplets of precum already gathering on the slit, and Maverick couldn’t hold a shaky groan. That caught Blackbeard’s attention. 

“You feelin’ alright boy?” The question made Castle freeze on the spot, his fist still encasing Maverick’s erection.

Fortunately, Maverick was good at recovering from unexpected questions with half believable answers. “Yeah. Miles kicked me, that’s all.”

Blackbeard redirected his attention to the screen and Castle relaxed behind him. Nevertheless, that small crisis wasn’t enough to make him stop. If anything, he began jerking him off faster and rougher. Maverick bit his lips to avoid making noise, even though Castle seemed determined to make him moan again. 

The constant stimulation, combined with the thrill of getting away with  _ that  _ in a room full of people, were enough to make blood rushed in his ears as pleasure blinded him. Maverick came, sucking in a gasp as his warm essence coated Castle’s hand. But him having reached his climax didn’t mean Castle was done playing. The erection poking his butt was still grinding lazily against him. 

“Well, I’m about to fall asleep. Sorry mates, I’ll be going now,” Castle whispered to Blackbeard and Ash, the only ones still watching the movie. “Are you coming or staying, Erik?”

Maverick got up, thankful for the blanket covering him like a cape and hiding most of his body. “Yeah, I’m coming.”

His answer elicited a loud snort from Ash, and in that moment he was sure she  _ knew _ .  She refrained from making any comments. At least she did until they crossed the threshold, at which moment she yelled,  _ “Remember to wash the blanket before returning it!” _ effectively waking up everyone in the room. 


	7. Bandit/Jäger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: if you still taking reqs, Jager and milking pwease, idk about who you pair him with // I paired him with Bandit, and chose to interpret it as prostate milking
> 
> Thanks a lot to [darren-c00k](https://darren-c00k.tumblr.com/) for beta reading, as always xD

Bandit had a certain ruthlessness to him, a darker edge that he was delighted in using to scare people away. Not Jäger though. For him, that merciless side of Bandit was just part of his attractiveness. Especially in bed.

“Dom, I can’t… not anymore,” Jäger pleaded, knowing  well it was futile. Bandit had that dark gleam in his eyes that never failed to arouse him.

“Of course you can,” Bandit snorted amused. “We both know you aren’t still completely satisfied, are you?”

He wasn’t wrong, but then again that was Bandit’s fault too. After fucking him for what felt like hours, keeping him stretched around his cock and riding endless waves of gut wrenching pleasure until Jäger was literally in tears, he had to continue wrecking Jäger just to see how far he would be allowed to go. The fingers brushing his hole, dipping and stroking his insides had Jäger moaning again despite being spent and exhausted.

“See? You’re really into it,” Bandit said with a wolfish grin on his face. “If I left you like that it wouldn’t take more than five minutes for you to beg for my cock again.”

Jäger couldn’t find a reason to disagree, not when those fingers slid against his most sensitive spot. The firm little strokes made Jäger shake in mindless pleasure, wailing wantonly while Bandit just smirked and kept his relentless assault. His other hand, the one not fingering Jäger to madness, wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing gently and pressing the thumb on his perineum. Jäger’s whole body seized, a familiar warmth and pressure building deep in his gut.

“Dom!” Jäger gasped his name with urgency, looking down where his hands played with his body like it was a well tuned instrument.

He couldn’t remember when he got hard again, his erection dripping constantly, adding to the mess already smeared on his skin. Bandit continued milking him, stroke by small stroke against his prostate, until Jäger screamed. His hole spasmed around Bandit’s fingers, those damn fingers still buried deep inside him and stealing Jáger’s breath away until he was sure he’d suffocate.

“C’mon Jägerchen, let me see it.” Bandit’s voice was rough with desire and it sent shivers down his spine. Absolutely perfect.

All it took was the hand on the base of his cock pumping the hard length once, and Jäger was coming. All the nerves in his body felt like they were on fire, his high pitched whine breaking into a stuttering gasp of Bandit’s name. He was dimly aware of Bandit praising him, but all his focus was on the fingers still working inside him, milking him thoroughly during his orgasm.

Eventually, Bandit released him, leaving an aching emptiness where he’d once been. Bandit’s pleased hum while surveying him was laced with pride, and Jäger wanted to deck him for it. However, he was too dazed to move. Bandit nuzzled his neck only to bite it later, a soft nipping on his skin. He’d smother Jäger in small affectionate gestures and soon they’d be going for another round, as always, but first he’d enjoy the small reprieve and Bandit’s softer side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to know what I'm up to, find me in [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/)!


	8. Vigil/Blackbeard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you're still taking requests could you do Vigil/Blackbeard with Power bottom Blackbeard? Please and thank you!
> 
> Thanks to [darren-c00k](https://darren-c00k.tumblr.com/) for beta reading, as always!

Vigil was undoing his trousers when he was hit with the notion that this was a terrible idea, probably the worst he ever had. He froze in panic. Common sense dictated it would be best to stop now, before it was too late. And yet, deep down, Vigil yearned for this.

“Having second thoughts?” Blackbeard asked him, standing gloriously naked in front of him. All his muscles were sculpted with care, like he’s a statue that ought to be in a museum.

He looked down and shook his head, trying to avoid staring below Blackbeard’s waist. If Vigil looked again at his companion’s cock, he feared he might suddenly combust with desire.

“May I?” Blackbeard made a motion as if to touch him. Vigil took a deep breath and nodded.

The rough and calloused hands on his waist felt lovely, Blackbeard greedily touching as much of Vigil’s skin as possible. The kiss was unexpected, but Vigil responded to it with eagerness. The hands on his waist peeled down his trousers and underwear, for some reason this time it felt more natural and less nerve wracking than when he’d been doing it. He was guided to the bed and was pressured to lie down. Vigil tried to relax, only to nearly jump in surprise when his cock was enveloped in wet heat. He craned his head to see Blackbeard and blushed deeply. Craig had his mouth on him, it was an image straight out of Vigil’s deepest fantasies, those he didn’t dare to visit in broad daylight. He surreptitiously pinched his own arm to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, that this wasn’t an alcohol induced fantasy. The sting was satisfyingly real. Vigil closed his eyes, memorizing the feel of Blackbeard’s lips sliding over his cock, the way his tongue traced the veins on his erection, how his beard tickled Vigil’s thighs. However, shortly after Blackbeard let go of his cock with a wet sound.

“I can’t wait to have you inside me.”The words ignited a mix of confusion and possessiveness in Vigil. He had assumed Craig would want to take him, not the other way around.

“Are you sure?” Not that he was opposed to the idea, he just wanted to be sure Blackbeard was pleased with that arrangement.

Blackbeard’s answering chuckle was dark and filthy, intoxicating in its own right. Vigil watched in disbelief as Craig rolled down on the bed and started preparing himself, his fingers disappearing inside his hole like a promise of what he would let Vigil do to him. The mere thought made Vigil’s cock twitch and his heart rate speed up. He only remembered to breathe normally when Blackbeard finished preparing himself and handed Vigil a condom.

Vigil was on his back, with Blackbeard position over his raging erection. Craig was going to ride him. Why hadn’t he accepted earlier the multiple invitations to come to Blackbeard’s room after a pub night? They could have done this much sooner. Blackbeard sunk down on Vigil’s cock and both let out a simultaneous moan.

“God, Chul!” Blackbeard threw his head back and Vigil struggled to breath. It was beyond fantastic, in fact at the moment Vigil lacked words or the brain power to describe how good it felt. He bucked his hips up and Blackbeard groaned.

Blackbeard looked down at Vigil with lust filled eyes and started to ride him like there was no tomorrow. He tried to do something besides lie there, grabbing Blackbeard’s thighs and bucking up in sync with him, but he was aware Craig had all the control over the situation. After a while Blackbeard shifted, leaning forward so his hands were braced on either side of Vigil’s head and he worked his hips, grinding down onto the Korean’s cock as he brought them closer to the edge. Vigil could thrust more freely into him now, and he took full advantage of the situation.

It didn’t take them long to reach the tipping point with this new angle, Vigil climaxing first with a loud moan, Blackbeard grinding down on his cock and following suit. They collapsed into a sweaty tangle of limbs, and Vigil discovered he didn’t care about the weight on top of him, or the elbow dangerously close to his face. Slowly, Blackbeard rearranged them so they were cuddling, and Vigil decided this was as good as an invitation to stay for a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to know what I'm up to, find me in [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/)!


	9. Bandit/Blitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: do you still taking those october requests? :thonk: because anything with blitz and bandit would be cool / No kink was specified, so I picked bondage.
> 
> Thanks to [darren-c00k](https://darren-c00k.tumblr.com/) and [Ee_vvaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ee_vvaa) for beta reading ❤︎

Blitz’s idea of a calm night in was decidedly too romantic for Bandit’s standards. He hadn’t been counting on a candlelit room and massages, but he kept his complaints to a bare minimum, just a token of effort to show Blitz he hadn’t become a softie.

The massage was actually nice. It was even better when it was his turn to have Blitz half naked under him. Any occasion that allowed him to touch Blitz was good news in his book. Bandit hated how clingy that sounded, but it was true. Gliding his hands over his lover’s broad back, Bandit marvelled at how relaxed he was, pliant under him. His little half moans while Bandit massaged his back were starting to affect Bandit more than he anticipated. It brought all sort of ideas to his mind.

“Do you trust me, Elias?” Bandit whispered on his ear, hands still working on Blitz’s naked back.

“Yes? You know that I do.” Blitz turned around to blink at him in confusion. “Most of the time, anyway.”

Perhaps his smirk was not exactly working in his favour, but Bandit had great plans for tonight. “Alright, wait just a moment here. And remember that you trust me!”

He returned shortly after with a coil of silky rope and some other things he planned on using later. Blitz smiled when he saw him coming back, and didn’t look nervous when he spotted the rope, so Bandit was feeling hopeful about implementing his idea. Blitz offered no resistance when Bandit guided his arms up and tied his wrists to the headboard.

“Is it too tight? No? Great.” Bandit tested the restraints, despite Blitz’s assurances. He kissed his captive lover, partly to silence him and partly because Blitz looked too damn gorgeous tied up.

Bandit left a trail of kisses and bites going from Blitz’s mouth to his neck, slowly making his way down his chest and abs. Blitz squirmed and complained about how his beard tickled him. Eventually, Bandit reached the button of his trousers. Pulling them down with just his teeth required some effort, but Bandit liked to think he was quite talented in using his mouth. In the end he had to switch and use his hands, since Blitz kept squirming and bucking his hips up into Bandit’s face.

Once he had Blitz naked, he noticed Blitz was already semi hard, without having even touched him that much. Bringing his erection to full mast was easy. Using his hand would have sufficed, but Bandit preferred to involve some teasing licks and kisses as well, until Blitz was hard as a rock and whining in frustration because he wanted more. Tempting as it was, Bandit still hadn’t finished his task. He secured his ankles to the bed frame, leaving him exposed and spread on the bed. It was a most delectable view. He asked Blitz to tug at his restraints, and was satisfied to see the knots didn’t tighten up too much. Perfect, that way Blitz wouldn’t be able to accidentally hurt himself.

“Now what?” Blitz tried to move, but he was firmly secured and the ropes only allowed him a slight wiggle. Bandit observed him with a smug expression.

“Now I get to play with you as much as I want, for as long as I want.” Bandit grinned and showed him the other items he had brought, the lube and a sleek buttplug.

Blitz looked up at him, not in surprise as Bandit expected but with lust darkened eyes, his face and neck flushed under Bandit’s stare. He licked his lips in anticipation. Bandit planned on making Blitz moan and beg until he could no longer speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to know what I'm up to, find me in [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/)!


	10. Jackal/Buck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Um, if the kinktober requests are still open could you write Jackal/Buck? as for kinks... a lot of licking and some biting from Jackal would be really hot.
> 
> Thanks a lot to [darren-c00k](https://darren-c00k.tumblr.com/) and for beta reading!

Dawn hadn’t come yet, the first sign of its upcoming presence a faint line in the horizon that wasn’t as dark as the rest of the black ink sky. It was  too common of a sight for Jackal, who was already awake. The first couple of nights he spent in his boyfriend’s bed, he slept blissfully until morning, hugging Buck like he was Jackal’s personal teddy bear. He was Jackal’s personal heater during those cold nights, since the Spaniard still hadn’t got used to the base’s constant chill. This sleeping arrangement proved to be the perfect solution for both of Jackal’s troubles. However, after a few days Jackal’s insomnia struck again, and now Jackal got at most, three hours nap out of each night. It was still much better than what he used to deal with months ago.

Buck slept peacefully, snoring and unaware of Jackal’s dilemma. Although he felt  warm and cosy cuddled up to Buck, boredom had taken its toll on Jackal. All he could think about was a myriad of fun ways in which he could wake Buck. Jackal was sure Buck would appreciate it, or at least he wouldn’t be very cross with him. Out of curiosity, he nuzzled Buck’s neck before placing a kiss on the warm skin. Buck kept snoring softly, unaware of Jackal’s machinations. Emboldened after a first taste, he dragged his tongue along the dip between the clavicles, leaving a wet trail. It still didn’t wake up Buck, but he shuffled in his sleep. 

Going back to the juncture where the neck met the shoulder, Jackal bit the exposed skin like he was a vampire. He began softly nipping the area, gradually applying more pressure to the bite and sucking on it until he left a mark. He was awarded with a moan from the  sleeping Buck, an incredibly erotic sound that made Jackal’s blood thrum with arousal. He repeated the action a little bit higher this time, licking both marks afterwards.

“Ryad? What’s the matter?” Buck’s voice was heavy and rough with sleep, his confusion only making Jackal think he was adorable.

“Sorry  _ amor _ , I was bored and started playing with you.” Jackal ended his apology with another playful bite, this one on Buck’s shoulder.

“Mmhmm, you don’t seem that sorry,” Buck tried to put an arm around Jackal, but he was still groggy and missed, his arm flopping down on the covers instead. Jackal tried to contain his laughter, but Buck’s sleepy pout made him break out in chuckles.

“Ah, I think I should give you a proper apology.” Jackal climbed on top of his sleepy boyfriend, straddling his lap under the covers keeping them warm. The Canadian slept shirtless, insisting it wasn’t as cold as Jackal complained, and while Jackal usually thought he was mental, this gave him the perfect opportunity to take one of his nipples into his mouth and lick it, tracing circles with his tongue over it. The reaction was just as he imagined, Buck arching up with a gasp and treading his hand on Jackal’s hair.  “Such sweet sounds you make for me, Sebastien”

Because Jackal believed in fairness, he gave the other nipple the same treatment too, licking the path from one to the other leaving a wet trail of saliva over Buck’s pectorals. Then he moved further south, kissing and licking his way down Buck’s abdomen until he reached the hem of his pajama pants. Since those were on the way, he yanked them down as much as he could while straddling Buck, just enough to get his half hard dick out. He licked it as if it was an ice cream, occasionally sucking at the tip. When Buck hitched his hips up, trying to get more of his cock into Jackal’s mouth, he held him in place and stopped his ministrations.

“Don’t get impatient, apologies shouldn’t be rushed.” Jackal winked at Buck, who was now completely awake. “Just lay back and let me work.”

Jackal intended to discover what would happen if he kept licking Buck’s dick like that, but without taking him into his mouth: would Buck eventually cum all over his face? Or would his patience snap first and manhandle Jackal into submission? Only one way to find out, and he totally intended to reach either of those outcomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to know what I'm up to, find me in [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/)!


	11. Bandit/Jäger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about Bandit stealing Jackals Footscanner thingy and Hunting Jäger with it / I'm taking it as the chase was what you were interested in? I also threw some make outs in the pool xD
> 
> A big thank you to [darren-c00k](https://darren-c00k.tumblr.com/) for beta reading ;)

The Eyenox weighed a lot more than Bandit was used to, but he was determined to win this time. The green footprints appearing on the visor indicated he was on the right track. Bandit hadn’t been on this part of the base today, so it was unlikely to get a repeat of the earlier fiasco when he scanned and followed his own footprints. Luckily nobody would ever know about that.

Bandit followed the track pointed by the scanner, eventually reaching the workshop. It was Jäger’s favourite place in the whole base, undoubtedly, but it was highly unlikely he’d be hiding there. The workshop was empty, a strange occurrence despite the late hour, since sometimes people stayed up late working on yet another project. At least Jäger did stay up until late in the workshop, and he’d told Bandit Echo and Mute frequently kept him company. Not today, he thought. The footprint trail abruptly ended in front of a workbench, the window above it wide open. Bandit poked his head out, breathing in the fresh night air. He didn’t need the Eyenox to know Jäger had escaped that way, this time the footprints were clearly visible on the mud.

So, the clever bastard was roaming around instead of picking a hiding spot. Bandit wondered if Jäger did that every time they played one of their midnight games of hide and seek, or if he was only doing it because he knew Bandit had covertly procured Jackal’s gadget. Jäger had been the one to suggest it, actually, and Bandit had jumped at the chance. Jackal would never know, the Spaniard hadn’t been seen roaming the hallways at night since he started shacking up with Buck. All Bandit had to do was returning the gadget back to its place, once he caught Jäger and reaped the spoils of victory, of course.

Using the Eyenox to scan the footprints took a moment, Bandit fumbling with the unfamiliar gadget once more. A new trail of footprints appeared on the visor, this time in yellow. Bandit never bothered to listen when Jackal talked about his gadget, so he had no idea what the colour of the footprints meant, he only knew following the track would lead him to Jäger. The trail went into another building nearby, the gym. Following the footprints, Bandit crossed several dark and empty areas of the gym, until he found himself at the pool. The track ended abruptly at the edge of the pool, as if Jäger had simple vanished upon contact with the water. Upon closer inspection of the surroundings, he saw a pile of clothes hidden under a heap of tangled lane ropes. So Jäger was inside the pool, clever but not sustainable for a long time. 

Bandit took off the Eyenox and left it on the ground before crouching by the edge of the pool. The only source of light was the the moonlight coming through the high windows, but once his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw the unmistakable outline of a person at the bottom of the pool. Objective found. Moments later Jäger surfaced, and Bandit made sure the first thing the engineer saw was his smirking face.

“Uh, hello?” Jäger’s hair was was comically limp and sticking in odd directions.

“Hello Jägerchen,” Bandit purred, loving the way Jäger looked wet. Absolutely delectable, Bandit wanted to lick the water droplets running down his face. “I caught you.”

“Well,” Jäger swam to the middle of the pool, “technically you haven’t really caught me yet.”

That was a dare if he ever heard one. Bandit took off his shoes and clothes, leaving them all in a pile on the floor, until he was just in his underwear. He dived into the pool, quickly swimming up to Jäger. The engineer tried to avoid him, but Bandit was a faster swimmer and soon caught Jäger by the ankle.

“I surrender! I surrender!” Jäger yelped and splashed wildly while Bandit tried to bring the engineer closer to him. Their combined laughter was loud on the otherwise empty room.

Their aquatic chase had brought them close to the edge of the pool, so Bandit trapped Jäger against the wall to kiss him. His lips tasted like chlorine but Bandit didn’t care. Jäger put his arms around Bandit’s neck, pressing their bodies flush. The feeling of Jäger’s naked and wet skin sparked a maddening fire inside Bandit, more so when Jäger wrapped his legs against Bandit’s waist. Grinding against him, Bandit swallowed Jäger’s moans as they continued kissing, filthy and desperate while trying not to push each other underwater.

“Let’s go to the bedroom. Or the changing room. Or anywhere, really,” Jäger pleaded against Bandit’s lips. “There’s no one around, we can go wherever you want.”

It was a convincing argument, but Bandit was reluctant to let go of Jäger. “Yeah. Eventually. First I want to enjoy my victory here.” 

Since Jäger’s answer was to bring Bandit closer for another kiss and tighten the grip of his leg around Bandit’s waist, Bandit would take it that he didn’t object to the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to know what I'm up to, find me in [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/)!


	12. Doc/Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay so I'm shy but heres my request: Could you do DocLion with cock worship (like Doc having a really big dick?) and creampie?
> 
> Thank, to [darren-c00k](https://darren-c00k.tumblr.com/) for beta reading all of these <3

“Gustave, could you please stop?” Lion asked through gritted teeth.  As much as he loved having Doc’s hands on him, it was hardly appropriate in public. During Twitch’s, Fuze’s and Montagne’s birthday party, no less.

“Relax, nobody’s looking at us.” Doc unrepentantly said, but at least he stopped squeezing Lion’s ass. “In fact, I doubt anyone would notice if we slipped away.”

It was a quite compelling argument, but Lion still had some doubts. If anyone saw them go together, rumours would arise, and he was still getting used to the idea that he had _something_ , whatever this was, with Doc. Thankfully, the doctor knew to read him very well.

“Everyone’s deep into their cups at this point, but we could go separately and meet in my room,” Doc suggested, his warm breath tickling Lion’s ear. “I’ve been thinking about bending you over the table since you came in wearing those tight jeans.”

That idea burned itself into Lion’s brain, robbing him of any other thought. “Fine. I’ll go first, follow me in five minutes. Your office.”

No one noticed him go, and the corridors were deserted since everyone was at the party. However, Lion couldn’t shake off his nervousness. He arrived at Doc’s office and went in, closing the door behind him. In the five minutes it took Doc to come, Lion had time to inspect the office. He tried to avoid this place in the beginning, but now he used any chance he got to come here. Besides, having sex in Doc’s sanctum had a certain forbidden appeal. Lion had to admit the idea of Doc thinking of him every time he looked at whatever furniture they defiled filled him with satisfaction.

“Olivier?” Doc stage whispered, closing and locking the door. An instant later he was next to Lion, kissing him again and hands on his ass. “Show me you want this as much as I do.”

He didn’t need any additional prompting to kneel and  reach for Doc’s belt. A large bulge strained against the dark fabric of Doc’s pants. God, Lion had this effect on him just by Doc thinking of what they would do. It was dizzying. Lion licked his lips nervously, before pushing the pants down and letting Doc’s impressive length spring free. In Lion’s biased opinion, it was an impressive dick: thick, long, with an even thicker head and fat balls.

With the tip of his tongue, he touched the base of Doc’s shaft and slowly licked his way up to the glans. A whimper of impatience escaped Doc, one of his hands coming to rest on Lion’s head but not pushing him further. Lion would have liked to take his time, but he was also greedy and wanted it in his mouth now. Wrapping one hand around the base, Lion placed open kisses on the shaft, pressing his tongue against that one spot under the head and then going down the length again. He went further this time, licking Doc’s balls too, taking them into his mouth and sucking lightly on them.

Doc seemed to be enjoying this little show of devotion, humming pleased and mumbling Lion’s name every now and then. His soft, contented sounds morphed into a desperate moan when Lion went back to teasing his cock and took just the tip into his mouth. Lion had tried once to fit all of it into his mouth, but it was too big and his gag reflex wouldn’t allow him to go that far. To compensate, Lion stroked the base of the erection with his hands,

“You really love my cock, don’t you, Olivier?” Lion moaned in agreement around his dick, and Doc yanked his hair, gasping in pleasure. “Oh, if you don’t stop that I will finish too soon.”

Lion let Doc’s erection slip out from his mouth, a string of saliva connecting from the head to his reddened lips. “So little control, Gustave, I expected better from you.”

With such a reply, Lion wasn’t surprised when Doc yanked him up to bend him over the examination bed. He immediately unfastened his trousers while Doc searched for something to use as lube. Whatever it was, it felt cold against his entrance when Doc pushed a couple of fingers in. It always took a substantial amount of preparation until Lion was ready for more, but it was so worth it in the end. Doc felt divine inside him, filling him up and making Lion whimper with every minute shift of his hips.

“Everything alright?” Doc panted against his neck, slowing down until he almost stopped.

“Yes! Don’t stop _now_ , for God’s sake!” Lion was being loud in his demands, but he didn’t care.

Thankfully Doc resumed his gentle thrusting, going deep into him before slowly easing almost out and going deep again. It was wonderful and with just the right edge of pain. Lion moaned again, loud and drawn-out as Doc stole all coherent thoughts from his mind just by snapping his hips forward. Lion was mildly ashamed for being so aroused from just sucking off Doc, but the good doctor never teased him for that, in fact he seemed to encourage Lion. There was nobody close enough to hear them, so they gave into their passion, unrestrained, taking their pleasure from each other. The room was filled with the slapping sound of flesh hitting flesh and loud groaning that only rose in volume the closer they got to the finish line.

They reached their peak together, Doc holding him closer to his chest as Lion painted the floor white. He could feel the cock inside him pulsing and twitching as Doc ejaculated too. From previous experience, Lion knew it would leak out as soon as Doc pulled out. It was going to be a challenge to keep a straight face back at the party while the semen dribbled out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to know what I'm up to, find me in [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/)!


	13. Smoke/Mute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was meant to do this sooner for Kinktober but shy away real quick. If it's okay with you, may i request Smoke/Mute with sex toys or shower sex? (:
> 
> Thank you [darren-c00k](https://darren-c00k.tumblr.com/), you proofread all the chapters like a champ!

Mute watched as Smoke bent down slowly to reach a bottle of juice. Smoke darted a quick look over his shoulder, making eye contact with him for a few fleeting seconds before relaxing. It was incredibly amusing to see Smoke being this twitchy, and Mute had to hide a grin when his team mate slowly got up again, clutching the bottle tightly in his hands as he poured himself a glass. Mute quite liked seeing Smoke like this, even if this time he’d done nothing, the dial in his pocket momentarily forgotten. Still, moving with a butt plug inside him had to be maddening, More so after the last hour, with Mute playing at whim with the dial that controlled the vibration.

He recalled Smoke’s look of smug satisfaction while he showed Mute his collection of sex toys; fleshlights, dildos, beads, plugs, etc, all in a staggering variety of shapes and colours and functions. Mute had picked one of the thickest butt plugs, quite intimidated by its size. Smoke’s smirk spoke volumes about what he thought of his wide eyed reaction.

“That one also vibrates, luv.” Without that additional bit of information Mute would have dropped it back where it was, but Smoke unwittingly sealed his fate.

“It’s impossible for anyone to fit this,” Mute circled the widest point of the toy with his thumb and index finger, to emphasize the ridiculous width.

Smoke chuckled, clearly enjoying Mute’s apparent disbelief. “Oh no, it’s possible. You just need lube and patience. Want a practical demonstration?”

Of course, Smoke hadn’t expected Mute to use the toy on him, although he didn’t complain about it either. It wasn’t exactly a surprise to discover Smoke was right, with enough patience he managed to slide the plug into him, inch by slow inch. Mute had been sporting a semi hard cock since then; luckily his trousers weren’t tight enough to be uncomfortable yet. 

Just because Mute loved having all the power, he grabbed the dial in his pocket and switched it up to the medium setting. Smoke stumbled with his own feet and nearly dropped his drink. The liquid in the glass sloshed around and splashed over his hand and sleeve.

“Hey careful!” Rook took a step back, to avoid getting juice on his clothes too. A frown passed over his face when he looked at Smoke’s face. “Are you alright?”

“Yes!” To be fair, Smoke looked slightly off at the moment, mouth open in a silent sigh, eyes glassy and unfocused, as Mute dialed up the vibrations yet another notch. “Fantastic.” Smoke’s voice came out in a strained wheeze, which only made Rook become more concerned.

“I’ll sort him out, don’t worry.” Mute stepped out confidently, grabbing Smoke by the arm and leading him away. “C’mon James, I think you need a shower to clear your head.”

Halfway to his room, Smoke reacted and he was now the one dragging Mute by the arm, speeding his pace up with each passing moment. As soon as the door was closed, Smoke started undressing. Mute followed his example, but when Smoke went to touch him he stepped back with a smirk. 

“I still think you need a shower. A cold one.” Mute winked at him, going into the adjoining bathroom and leaving Smoke naked and hard in the middle of his room.

Baiting Smoke might have been a mistake, as Mute soon confirmed. The smaller man came searching for him like a tornado, a wild look on his face. Uncaring of the water falling over them, he crashed Mute against the shower wall and attacked his neck and chest like a drowning man grasping a lifeline. His hands wandered over Mute’s thighs until he gripped his cock, coaxing it into full hardness with just a few strokes.

“Fuck it Mark, this will not last as long as I wanted.” Smoke’s complaint was understandable, since Mute hadn’t turned off the vibration before stepping into the shower, just lowered it to a minimum.

Smoke’s thumb swiped over the slit of Mute’s cock, spreading the bead of precum making the younger man moan and throw his head back against the wall. Smoke alternated between stroking Mute’s cock at a fast pace with a slower one, each stroke slow and deliberate and maddening. Mute started fondling Smoke’s erection, making him moan just with his teasing touches. Two could play this game, after all. They mirrored each other’s moves, Smoke’s touch becoming ghostly caresses on Mute’s shaft, then both switching to firm strokes that went from the tip to the balls. Their groans filled the tiny bathroom, breath tickling against each other’s wet skin.

Mute was so entranced looking at Smoke’s face of complete bliss that he didn’t notice what Smoke’s was doing until he felt two fingers gently pressing against his entrance, tracing the rim. Sparks of pleasure ran up Mute’s spine and he tightened the grip of his fist over Smoke’s hard cock. Unsurprisingly, Smoke reached his climax first, letting out a broken cry and shooting his release all over Mute’s hand. He quickened the speed of his strokes and Mute followed shortly after, gasping for air as pleasure overtook his senses.

“How can you look so hot, even now?” Mute sighed, it was really unfair that Smoke still looked like pure sex when he’d just come. Mute wanted to go for round two but all he could do at the moment was pant as he came down from his pleasure high.

“I’m  _ smoking _ ,” the cheeky bastard winked at Mute. “Can you take the toy off now? It’s starting to hurt and I’d much prefer it if you fucked me instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to know what I'm up to, find me in [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
